undertalefangrouprebootfandomcom-20200214-history
TimeLierG's Undertale Review
Okay bubs, here's my review for Undertale. Let's start with the graphics, they look like someone just took Skyrim and mixed it with Fallout 4 with a dash of Sonic Adventure 1, you feel me? They went well on the graphics department kind of ripped off vore porn but that's okay. Now on to the core gameplay. You play as a mexican child named Frisky baby. You run around and find minotaurs and shit. Well some people call them goats but that's muslim shit. Anyway you yiff goat mom, or kill her. Most people lose erection when killing her so it's not recommended for people that want to get off. You walk around in this fucking dead as shit forest and find some skelenigga named Pansy. Or sans. Whatever works for you man I don't fucking care. Really it's your opinion man. Anyway now there's two skeleto ns one has some type of cock protector on while the other one just kind of lets his cock hang lose bros. After that's out of the way you go to Snowdin. I believe this to be a reference to Edward Snowdin. But it could just be a coincidence. So you walk into this door like the fucking cuck you are and plant your fine ass down and run into this fucking rabbit furry humanoid FUCK. You just completely smother her with your penis. You walk around Snowdin not inspecting things because who wastes their fucking time doing that. You get a random phone call from some cuck saying he lost his g-string or some shit. So you walk around and you run into the lanky skeleton. He whips a few boner shots at you and runs away like a FUCKING PUSSY. And you get to go forward. The path ahead is so fucking boring. Like the entire game. So you walk ahead and I forgot what's next. I think it's Hotcocks lands. Anyway, you meet this sexy fish lady and you just kinda want to get in there and start pounding it right away but she won't let you because you are a white cis male and this is a tumblr game. Anyway you either kill or spare this fishy dick and run your ass away cause that mother fucking shit way to hot niggaz. You keep walking into you find a bearded clam. Ignore that bitch ass. You walk. You walk. You walk AND HOLY FUCK TWO GAY KNIGHTS. They don't do anything cause they are PUSSIES. And we all know what happens to pussies holy shit my arm hurts. Let's take a small break because my arm hurts. Okay here we go so after you are done with hotlands you keep going forward until you find this spider lady. You also would most likely want to fuck her, get a little bit of the suck and blow, you feel me. Anyway she sends food after you. You eat it like the fat fucking cunt you are and you should feel ashamed of yourself. Anyway you spare that hoe cause you want that puss for later. You keep walking and walking one second. Have to think. Oh right you go to Mettaton. No wait. I think I skipped a part with Alphys. Shit. Anyway, you meet lizard babe who is a total hottie and I'd like to fuck that very much thank you so you just dump your loads all over that illuminati reptilian babe and leave. She gives you her phone number (fuck yeah man, feels good). She spams you like the little shitposter she is but that just makes you hard so whatevs. You keep getting messages from your new cum slut and you walk into gay knight zone baby! They don't really matter you just watch them fuck and join in if you want it's pretty kinky I'll be honest I'd shove my dick in the right knight. Anyway, you keep walking bubs you just fucking better keep walking you knows it. And up next is another Mettaton scene where he sends you to HELL. And you have to escape the giant dildos. It's kind of hard to avoid them you really don't want to fall here or that things going straight up your hot ass, you know. So you avoid his dumbass and go to the MTT Resort baby. Here you can get all the fucking hookers. There's some chick there that will finger you if you aren't careful. So what do you do? You fucking walk right into the core like the bad ass mother fucker you are. Fuck yeah. You go up dino babe tries to call you but you are too busy jerking off so you ignore that slut. Here you are at the core run bitch. You make it to the end of the core and you fight a giant metal robot, as you know TimeLierG likes metal robots so you can just fuck him. You might get your dick ripped off but it's honestly worth it if it feels good you know. So you spare that robo-sjw or kill him. Whatever man I'm not changing your decision. You walk up and ooooh you're about to fight ass whore. This lizard bitch follows you to the end of the hallway and sucks you off one last time for good luck. You just blow your load all over that hookers face one last time before she kills herself. Anyways you head up the elevator and you're walking down this lonely gray road that doesn't make any sense like this fuckin' place was way fucked up before you came along dude. That's when you realize. This was a complete waste of time and you shut down your game but wait. WAIT. there's more. You better have not closed this page I swear. I'll fuck you. Anyway, you skip all the way to Hitler. He says "phsss nothing personal, kid" and starts to fucking destroy your tight ass with his long throbbing horse cock. But you manage to kill him and he is like "omg how did u do ttht" and he just fucking dies right there. Oh shit it's the flower again, it doesn't really matter though. Shitty boss fight. Neutral path done. I'll probably update this page later and review the other shit I'm way too tired. Category:Review